This invention is generally directed to an edge protecting packaging and distribution system for rolled laminar stock and, in particular, to a pallet based corrugated paper packaging and distribution system incorporating a pallet pad and wedge system to package and distribute paper wound on a roll and shipped on pallets oriented so that the paper may be rolled on to and off of the pallets but is held nondestructively and securely in place by the elements of the new system.
In the past, when fine quality papers were shipped for use directly by photocopying and photo-lithographic machinery utilizing uncut, rolled paper, the machinery required the paper to have a margin or border section on at least one and generally both sides of the paper stock for pin feeding. As such, the quality and handling of the edges following shipment of the paper stock in roll form was neither critical nor relevant as the rolls could be and were shipped laying flat on the side of the roll. This had the effect of introducing some minor damage to the edge surface of the roll. Where the paper was wider than the actual finished width of the paper, as required by prior printing equipment, no need to ship the rolls in an upright, rolling orientation, rather than the more stable, laying on its edge orientation, existed.
However, several factors working together have resulted in changes in the way in which rolled paper is utilized in printing operations. First, the requirements of recycling, designed to reduce non-recyclable waste by environmentally conscious users of paper, have caused producers to seek ways to reduce the use of excess paper and, in particular, the excessive use of border sections on both sides of the paper. Next, the printing equipment manufacturers developed machinery which could accurately draw in and cut to size paper without negatively impacting upon performance. Thus, there came the need for paper pre-cut precisely to the finished width dimensions, generally, 11 inches. The effect of this change in paper need was a need for paper to be shipped on the roll to a customer with a nonborder printing machine. Now that the edges of the rolls are a portion of the finished product to be utilized, shipments of the rolls laying flat on their edges are not appropriate both because the edge laying on a wooden pallet can get damaged either through surface contact or merely by virtue of the pressure created by the weight of the roll of paper or any other rolls placed on top of a bottom roll. Likewise, the top edge could be damaged either by another roll on top of it or by contact with handling equipment or other pallets during loading, shipping or unloading.
Accordingly, there is need for an improved packaging and distribution system for protecting the edge of rolls of paper or other laminar stock. In particular, there is a need to maintain the rolls of paper or other laminar stock in an upright orientation in which the planes of the edges of the paper are perpendicular to the plane of the shipping pallet, hereinafter referred to as an "upright" or "rolling" orientation in which the edges and the entire rolls are securely fastened in condition for shipping and use by the paper consumer without damaging the paper stock.